Inflatable emergency evacuation devices such as aircraft evacuation slides and emergency life rafts typically include a charged gas cylinder and an aspirator. The aspirator, working with the charged gas cylinder, provides air to inflate the emergency evacuation devices. Aspirators are typically stored in a limited packing space and thus the evacuation device package is often densely packaged. The process of packaging the evacuation device so densely may lead to various issues including cracked aspirators, which may be fragile.